


Офицерский вальс

by Egyptianess_Mau



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dances, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantastic, Friendship, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Tender Sex, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptianess_Mau/pseuds/Egyptianess_Mau
Summary: Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» переживает стресс после миссии, и у Кирка возникает идея.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после событий фильма «Star Trek Into Darkness».  
> Этот фик был написан на спецквест Зимней Фандомной битвы-2019 по заданию «лобелия». Он писался в режиме цейтнота, а наша бета временно выпала в реал, так что положили работу небеченой. Поэтому после Битвы фик был переписан: в него влились «Ночи и дни после Хана», и появился новый конец. После этого он был передан в руки классной беты. Вот что у нас в итоге получилось.  
> Прошу именно этот вариант считать окончательным.

И подумать только, что настал день, когда бедствие по имени Хан стало историей. Разрушенные здания демонтировали, с погибшими простились, в Лондоне и Сан-Франциско открыли два помпезных мемориала.

Хан и его воины, грозные и беспомощные куклы, попали в заботливые и трясущиеся от нетерпения руки специалистов из 31-ой секции. Никто не посчитал наказание слишком мягким. Никто не хотел бы оказаться на месте Хана, невзирая на все его сверхспособности и вероятное бессмертие. Странный и жуткий экипаж аугментов исчез, и на всё дело был поставлен гриф строжайшей секретности.

А поредевшему экипажу «Энтерпрайз» остались воспоминания и сны.

Самым страшным у Нийоты был сон во сне. Она обнаруживала себя в медотсеке, перед «морозилкой», и знала, что в каждой из этих секций — мёртвое тело. Там лежали её погибшие друзья, вчерашние кадеты, смешливые талантливые мальчишки и амбициозные умные девочки, все дарования, все — в чём-то вундеркинды. «Но Спока здесь нет», — заклинала она себя, собираясь покинуть скорбное место… и каждый раз не успевала.

Одна из секций сама по себе выезжала вперёд, и оставалось только подойти к ней и уставиться на укутанное с головой тело. И хотя Ухура до мурашек боялась развернуть саван, она делала это. Нужно было убедиться, что это не он.

Но там лежал Спок. В синем свитере офицера по науке, новеньком — Боунс переодел его, сняв изодранную, заляпанную зелёным униформу. Боунс реплицировал форму, как одержимый, и переодевал их всех в новое — Кирка, Спока, Скотти, Павлика… Маккой стал полностью седым за эти дни операций, вскрытий и последнего ухода за телом, чего он не доверял никому. Ухура знала, что в одной из секций лежит Джим, тоже закрытый с головой. Кожа с облучённого тела слезала клочьями. «Не надо вам этого видеть», — сказал доктор. Джим не воскрес, потому что Спок не смог справиться с Ханом.

— T'nash-veh ashalik, Spohkh!* — сказала она и положила руку на то место, где у живого вулканца бьётся сердце. Сейчас ничего не билось, и Нийота совершила свою обычную ошибку – подумала нелогично: «Конечно, ведь это не он». И приготовилась снять последний покров. Спок не справился с Ханом, и тот раздавил ему череп. Ухура не знала, как это выглядит, ей не позволили увидеть, и во сне она всё приходила и приходила к нему — и каждый раз просыпалась в холодном поту.

Проснулась и сейчас. Всё вокруг было белым, стерильным, а она лежала на стандартной биокровати. Тихо пикали приборы, рядом спиной к ней стоял человек, и Нийота с облегчением узнала широкую спину и надёжные плечи доктора Маккоя.

— Снова кошмар приснился? — спросил он, поворачиваясь, и приблизился к ней с трикодером. — Что сегодня? — Маккой водил «зеркальцем» сенсора, поглядывая на показания.

— Что Спок… Что Хан убил его.

Ухура выдавливала, цедила слова, чтобы не заплакать. Лежала, отвернувшись, чтобы слёзы не вылились, и они стояли в глазах и выжигали их, эти слёзы. Затем она вспомнила, что видела всего лишь сон, и облегчение обрушилось на неё.

— Господи, как же я забыла! Хан не убил Спока! Какое счастье…

Лицо доктора приблизилось, и Нийота прочитала в нём беспокойство.

— Как я устал от кошмаров у экипажа! С этим надо что-то делать! Конечно, Хан не убил Спока. Я вообще не знаю, кто такой Хан. Но Спок погиб на Нибиру, взорвал реактор холодного синтеза, помнишь? Он замёрз там, девочка.

И Нийоту накрыло чёрной тоской и безысходностью.

Спока больше нет. Она никогда не увидит его. Господи. Как больно!

Ухуру милосердно выхватило из сна, и она села в постели. Пульс колотил в уши так, что в черепе ухало, и Нийота обняла себя за плечи, стараясь успокоиться. «Это сон, это сон, просто сон…»

Спок, конечно, проснулся и тоже сел. Он усвоил, что в эти первые секунды после пробуждения от кошмара Нийоту лучше не трогать. Знал, что, когда толчки крови в её ушах утихнут, она поднимется и уйдёт в душ. А когда вернётся, то заберётся под покрывало и сама прижмётся к нему, прохладная, дрожащая, стараясь соприкасаться с его большим телом как можно плотнее. Закинет на него правую ногу, обхватит за торс, за плечо, и будет возиться у его сердца, пока не устроится и не угреется, и тогда можно будет предложить ей то, что он мог дать. Избавление.

— Ты помнишь, что можешь избавиться от этих воспоминаний?

— Это даже не воспоминания! Это… опасения. Боюсь потерять тебя. 

— Тем не менее.

— Да, я знаю, Спок. Но не хочу. Я должна научиться жить с этим. Помни же, ты обещал.

Он обещал не лишать её болезненных воспоминаний без её ведома. Никогда.

— Я помню, Нийота.

— Как они ни горьки, они — часть жизни, я ничего не хочу пропускать. Это моя жизнь, Спок. Горькие или сладостные, все они — моя жизнь.

— Это абсолютно логично, ashayam. Я уважаю твой выбор. Вот как мы поступим. Сейчас ты уснёшь.

— Спок! Я сомневаюсь…

— Ты всегда сомневаешься — и всегда засыпаешь.

Он не мог увидеть, что Нийота улыбается под покрывалом, но нелогично почувствовал её улыбку всем существом.

— Что ты покажешь мне сегодня? Куда поведёшь?

— А куда бы ты хотела, ashayam? — спросил Спок. — Возможно, в подземный лабиринт под Ши’Кахром? Хочешь, побродим там и почитаем надписи на архаичном вулканском? Или заберёмся на Фудзи? Встретим рассвет на вершине, а затем отправимся в монастырь в Киото и помедитируем в саду камней? Посмотрим на золотых рыбок в пруду? Или поплаваем на гидрокаре на глубине океана, среди таинственных существ с удочками и фонариками? Или посмотрим на затмение солнца на Октопусе-IV?

— Хорошо! — улыбнулась Нийота. — Всё это восхитительно, но я поняла, куда хочу. Помнишь ту заводь под холмом, куда нас привёл Паша? Под Ленинградом? Небо бесконечно высокое и синее-синее, я лежу на надувном матрасике, и ветра почти нет, так, ветерок. Его ровно столько, чтобы шли низкие волны, и матрасик покачивается, а я лежу с закрытыми глазами и слушаю, как ребята смеются и играют в мяч на берегу. Доктор Маккой и капитан гребут наперегонки на середину, подначивая друг друга. Солнце греет так мягко и приятно, что клонит в сон, и мне так хорошо в этот момент, как никогда и нигде не было. Ты в воде рядом и держишься за край матрасика, я тебя чувствую, и все люди, которых я люблю, здесь, и мне так спокойно…

— Я помню, — тихо сказал Спок. — В воздухе летают большие чёрно-синие стрекозы, по поверхности бегают жуки-водомерки. Вода такая прозрачная, что на дне видны крупные камни и галька, и тёмные спинки маленьких рыб, крохотные, стремительно перемещающиеся штрихи. Скотти и Кинсер сидят на берегу и пытаются рыбачить, но рыбы не ловятся, и Скотти ругается на шумных подчинённых мистера Хэндорфа. Когда они бьют по мячу, раздаётся упругий звук…

— Я слышу, — говорит Нийота и в полудрёме, покачиваясь на волнах, просит: — Ты только не дай им попасть в меня мячом. Они меня забрызгают, а я такая сухая и горячая, не хочу брызг… Ты отобьёшь?

— Я отобью, — соглашается голос Спока, становясь всё глуше, удаляясь, — поспи, Нийота, я рядом, никто тебя не тронет, всё хорошо.

Утром она проснулась отдохнувшей и разомлевшей. Она выспалась, так прекрасно выспалась, как давно не удавалось. Нийота не спешила открывать глаза, она чувствовала, что Спок лежит рядом, не поднялся, не ушёл на коврик для медитации. Он здесь, и ощущение родного тепла его тела наполнило её покоем и счастьем.

— Доброе утро, Нийота, — сказал он, и Ухура, не открывая глаз, завозилась, заползла на него, как котёнок, и постаралась вписаться в его тело так, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним как можно плотнее. Они подходили друг другу, как пазлы головоломки, но головоломка была разгадана больше года назад, когда они начали проводить ночи вместе. Ухура знала его тело, а он был знаком с её — так близко, как она не позволяла ещё ни одному мужчине.

— Удивительно доброе, — согласилась Нийота и потёрлась щекой о то место на груди Спока, где тонкие чёрные волоски росли в форме стилизованного сердца. — Ты моё пушистое сердце, — прошептала она, — мой медвежонок, мой грозный вулканский воин, мой возлюбленный, t'nash-veh Spohkh.

— Это взаимоисключающие определения, — возразил он.

— Нет, — засмеялась Нийота, — правда же, нет, Спок.

— Во мне нет ничего плюшевого, и хотя вторая часть твоей фразы комплиментарна, первая… о, — тут он осёкся, потому что губы Нийоты переместились к его соску и затем к другому, и до обоих дотронулся кончик её языка. И Ухура делала так, вылизывая языком соски всё сильнее, пока они не напряглись. Она позволила себе даже прикусить один зубами и продолжала трогать его языком, пока Спок не передвинулся под ней и не вздохнул. Её ладони сжимали его рёбра, и она чувствовала, что он дышит всё более бурно. Он больше не анализировал её речь, а весь отдался ощущениям, прикрыв глаза. Ухура обожала, когда вынуждала его закрыть от удовольствия глаза. Ресницы у Спока были тёмными и длинными, и, когда веки опускались, вид у него становился такой щемяще-невинный и юный, что сердце Нийоты сбивалось с ритма и будто заполняло всю её грудную клетку.

Лишь раз он прервал её, вдруг подняв над собой за плечи, и так, держа её над собой на весу, лёг удобнее, раскинув ноги. Член, чьё шевеление Нийота уже некоторое время ощущала своим животом, теперь, когда она не прижимала его, расправился и свободно лёг на плоский живот Спока. Она не отказала себе в удовольствии опустить голову и взглянуть туда, вниз, где потемневший от прилива крови оливковый ствол вызывающе уставился на неё в ответ. Он покачивался, как стрелка компаса, крупная головка была уже почти бурой. Ухура хотела пошутить, что он на неё глядит, подняла голову… и осеклась. Спок смотрел на неё глазами, тёмными от желания, и, не говоря ни слова, аккуратно положил её на себя. Нийота поняла, что шутки неуместны и лучшее, что она может сделать, — это подтянуться и приникнуть наконец к его губам, полным, чувственным, ошеломляюще приятным в поцелуе, и встретить языком его язык, и подумать: «Боже, какой же ты у меня красивый!».

Большие тёплые ладони Спока перемещались по её телу, гладили спину, бока, замирали на тонкой талии, опускались на ягодицы и нежно сжимали их, и весь Спок уже тихо двигался под ней, тёрся членом и приподнимал бёдра, чтобы прижаться ещё плотнее. До соития оставались секунды, Спок и Ухура сокращали обширную программу прелюдии. Нийота хотела его так, что низ живота болел, и Спок вдруг перекатил её на спину. Он всегда понимал, чего она хочет.

Он осторожно потянул губами её кофейный сосок, торчащий, потемневший, жаждущий. Левая ладонь Спока обхватила правое полушарие груди Нийоты и принялась сжимать в уверенном и неотвратимом ритме, и его язык в том же ритме принялся кружить вокруг левого соска Нийоты. Ухура нетерпеливо заёрзала, моля не мучить её больше, и Спок правой рукой направил себя. Слившись, на секунду они замерли, счастливые, глядя в глаза друг другу. И тогда он одновременно приник ртом к её груди и задвигался, поджимая таз, изгибая поясницу, и Нийота потерялась в ощущениях.

Затем наступил момент, когда ей стало мало неторопливых движений, и не успела она подумать об этом, как Спок оторвался от её соска и приподнялся над ней на прямых руках, соединённый с её телом только в одном месте. Нийоте показалось, что его член стал ещё больше. Глаза Спока потемнели до черноты, острые брови сдвинулись, и он толкнулся в неё именно так сильно и глубоко, как ей было нужно, и она обхватила его за плечи руками, наслаждаясь твёрдостью его мышц, и подняла ноги, скрестив их у него на пояснице.

— Вот так, сильно и быстро, Спо-о-ок, — слова перешли в стон, потому что он начал толкаться сильно и быстро, и Ухура больше не говорила, не видела и не думала, а только срывалась и срывалась в пустоту и вспышки, и сама Нийота взрывалась и собиралась снова, и взрывалась опять. Потом они сорвались вместе и вместе остались лежать на мокрых простынях, как выброшенные приливом рыбы, опустошённые и в то же время переполненные. Довольные. Член Спока тихо выскользнул из тела Ухуры и теперь лежал, касаясь её бедра, безобидный и невинный.

— Как щенок с мокрым носом, — сказала Нийота, и погладила мягкий пенис, провела пальцами по уздечке. Член вопросительно шевельнулся.

— Осторожнее, Нийота, — произнёс Спок уже сонным голосом. После бурного секса он засыпал так же быстро, как обычные земные мужчины, — если ты не планируешь продолжения…

— Возможно, вечером? — спросила Нийота, улыбаясь и перемещая руку ему на бок, на поясницу, нежно разминая, гладя Спока, убаюкивая. — Помассировать тебе спину? Да, — ответила она за него.

Ухура, напротив, как многие земные женщины, после секса чувствовала себя полной сил и энергии. Поскольку Спок молчал, она решительно потянула его за плечо, укладывая на живот, и села ему на ягодицы.

— Милый мой, — сказала она, глядя сверху на него, распростёртого, тёплого, засыпающего. — Ты мой милый.

Густые тёмные волосы Спока разлохматились, черты лица расслабились и смягчились, он напоминал сейчас мальчика. Но широкая мускулистая спина под её руками была спиной сильного мужчины, взрослого мужчины, её любимого, и Ухура с чувством принялась нажимать и гладить, находить большими пальцами узлы напряжения и массировать их. Она не удержалась и поцеловала его в затылок, в выступающий на шее позвонок, в лопатки, в ямки на пояснице, и Спок вдруг тихо зарокотал-заурчал под её руками и губами, и это было вообще самое её любимое. Гейла не говорила ей, что вулканцы урчат, как коты, на пике удовольствия. Откуда Гейле было знать, у неё никогда не было любовника-вулканца. Нийота вот знала, она была счастливицей. Наверное, мама Спока тоже имела счастье узнать это.

И конечно, момент был прерван вызовом, и Ухура взяла коммуникатор Спока, чтобы посмотреть, кто вызывает. Это был Джим, и Нийота ответила змеиным шёпотом:

— Привет, ты совершенно не вовремя!

Так и есть. Урчание затихло. Спок, похоже, уснул.

— Привет, Нийота! — зашептал Кирк. — Ну извини, детка, мне откуда было знать?

— Я тебе не детка! И ты вечно не вовремя!

— Пусть Спок поставит автоответчик: так, мол, и так, оставьте сообщение, перезвоню, когда натра…

— Джим, заткнись! Ты его разбудишь!

— Вообще-то я его поискал на лекции Паулера, но не нашёл. Я был уверен, что он её не пропустит.

— Паулер читает лекцию? Прямо сейчас?

— Нийота, ты в курсе, сколько времени?

— Неважно. Уже. Выходит, он не пошёл.

— Выходит, нет, раз он дрыхнет в твоей постели, ― засмеялся Кирк.

— Джим, ночь была очень тяжёлая.

— У него? — голос Кирка посерьёзнел.

— У меня! Вот что, Кирк, ты чего хотел от него? Пусть поспит, всё равно на лекцию он уже не пойдёт.

— Реджинальд Паулер принял мои извинения, — глухо пробормотал в подушку Спок, встал на четвереньки и затем сел в постели как полагается и принял коммуникатор. Теперь он полностью пришёл в себя и отвечал ясно и чётко, как обычно. — Я прослушаю запись лекции в информатории. Вечером мы ждём Паулера на чай и совместим это с обсуждением.

— Когда ты успел всё отменить? — спросила Нийота.

— В 4.22 утра, когда ты ушла в глубокий сон.

Ухура неудержимо заулыбалась. Они строили отношения уже не первый год, но до сих пор знаки внимания Спока оказывались для неё неожиданными и бесконечно трогали её.

Кирк в коммуникаторе тактично кашлянул.

— Капитан, — сказал Спок. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Спок, тут такое дело. Я приглашаю тебя на мальчишник.

— Что? — изумилась Ухура. — Джим, ты…

— Не-не-не! — энергично перебил Кирк. — Ничего такого. Просто мне надо посовещаться с ребятами о важном, вот я и зову всех на мальчишник. В пять вечера, заведение «Брюскис». Спок, явка обязательна! Всё понятно?

— Так точно, — автоматически ответил Спок. — Визит доктора Паулера назначен на восемь часов вечера. Мне принести ему извинения снова?

— Ни в коем случае! К восьми ты освободишься. И вообще, хотя обсудить надо важное, это всё-таки настоящий мальчишник, так что расслабимся… И вот ещё что, лейтенант Ухура! Будь другом, помоги!

Спок молча передал ей коммуникатор.

— В чём это? — подозрительно спросила Нийота.

— Сходи куда-нибудь с Кэрол! И Дану прихватите, а то у Чехова не получается вырваться.

— Да куда же я их прихвачу?

— Ну, походите по магазинам, посидите в кафе — только не в «Брюскисе», конечно!

Спок взял падд, перекинул пальцем несколько файлов и предложил:

— Выставка эротической живописи из коллекции Денобуланского посольства. Уникальные экземпляры, экспонируются впервые. Это может заинтересовать мисс Дану Болу. Возможно, и Кэрол Маркус, и мисс Ухуре это также будет интересно.

— Шутишь? Это кому угодно интересно! А когда закрывается? Я бы тоже сходил. И Боунс.

— В таком случае, капитан, у вас есть ещё семнадцать дней до закрытия.

— Не вижу причин для отказа. 

— Значит, решено, — подытожила Ухура. — Сегодня я веду туда девочек… Джим, скажи-ка, будет хорошо, если кроме Даны и Кэрол я приглашу ещё кого-нибудь?

— Вот ты в корень зришь! — восхитился Кирк. — Спасибо! Ты настоящий друг, Ухура! Так до пяти, коммандер. «Брюскис»! Пока.

Нийота убрала коммуникатор, Спок отложил падд.

— Что за идея, — пожала она плечами и поднялась. Глядя на Спока, покинуто сидящего в большой разорённой постели, Ухура спросила: — Хочешь, пойдём в душ вместе? Я не прочь вернуться к массажу. Такая редкая возможность поплескаться вместе под настоящей водой. Когда мы вернёмся в космос, будем только вспоминать об этой роскоши. Пусть нам будет что вспомнить.

— Пойдём, — согласился Спок и тоже встал. Ухура ждала его у выхода из спальни, и Спок немедленно опустил в её макушку нос, закрыл глаза и шумно втянул воздух. Глаза Нийоты округлились.

— Что ты?.. Ох, вы же не переносите человеческий запах! Спок, если бы Джим не позвонил так некстати, я…

— Тш, тш, тш… — сказал вулканец и переместил нос к её затылку. Ухура тоже любила у него это местечко. Ладони Спока легли ей на плечи, и теперь он стоял сзади. — Запах чужих людей едва переносим, это правда, Нийота. Но запах родного человека абсолютно приемлем и желанен. Я наслаждаюсь всею тобою.

— Я люблю, как ты пахнешь, — растроганно сказала Нийота.

— И люди пахли бы лучше, если бы не ели мяса. Но, очевидно, это лишение для них непереносимо.

— А твоя мама, Спок? Она тоже перестала есть мясо?

— Мама полностью разделила образ жизни своего мужа. Нийота, в вегетарианстве нет ничего ужасного или недостижимого.

— Я знаю. Мы до вас ещё не доросли в этом. А можешь ли ты поверить, что были времена, когда ради мяса животных убивали?

— Да, на Вулкане эра синтеза и репликации тоже наступила не сразу. Среди моих предков были безжалостные охотники. В подземных лабиринтах под святилищами на стенах до сих пор видны изображения сцен охоты. Ахн-вун пришёл из тех времён. Древние охотники с помощью ахн-вуна могли завалить даже стремительную ле-матью.

И так, разговаривая и прикасаясь, они ушли в душ и насладились настоящей водой и друг другом, а после — завтраком, который мог уже смело называться обедом.

Был обычный мирный день на Земле, и в пять часов пополудни Кирк ждал своих офицеров на мальчишник, а Нийота Ухура рассылала приглашения собраться нескольким девушкам-коллегам с «Энтерпрайз».

____________________________________________  
* Мой любимый, Спок! (вулк.)


	2. Глава 2

― А потом она сказала, что ей всё время снится Маркус. Сон начинается всегда одинаково: мы летим, и всё хорошо, но потом нас накрывает тень, и оказывается, что рядом угольно-чёрный звездолёт. Он наводит оружейные установки, полнёхонькие, а мы болтаемся перед ними, совершенно беспомощные, и сдвинуться не в силах! И она вскрикивает и не может проснуться, пока я её не разбужу. И иногда даже плачет. Это Дана-то! Которая клингону зуб выбьет ногой с разворота, не задумавшись!

Чехов рассказывал, пригорюнившись, и несколько мужчин в серой форме, собравшиеся по команде капитана по старой кадетской привычке в «Брюскисе», слушали серьёзно и озабоченно. Каждому было что добавить.

― У Кэрол тоже кошмары, ― добавил Кирк. ― Не говоря о том, что её перелом всё ещё болит в такие ночи, хотя Боунс уверяет, что это невозможно.

― Два месяца спустя? Абсолютно! ― подтвердил доктор Маккой. ― Физически Кэрол как новенькая. Но психологическая картина мне совсем не нравится. И это касается не только Даны и мисс Маркус. Да, мистер Кирк, я на тебя смотрю, и очень пристально!

― Не надо на меня смотреть, ― попросил капитан, ― ничего особенного мне не снится. И с настроением полный порядок. А если ты что-нибудь там и услышал, пока я у тебя в лазарете валялся, то никому не имеешь права рассказывать!

― Конечно, Джимми, доктор клятву давал, но я смотрю мысленно на список экипажа и ставлю первую тревожную галочку напротив твоей фамилии, капитан Кирк. Сам знаешь, кого ты раз за разом теряешь в кошмарах.

― Боунс, Пайк был мне почти как отец, понятно?

― Ещё бы не понять! Мистер Чехов! Ставить мне галочку?

― Ставить, ― честно ответил юноша, ― у меня всё время взрывается варп-ядро, парни, а ещё я ненавижу сон, как ловлю Скотти и капитана, держу за руку ― и не удерживаю… И они падают вниз, в эту кашу из металла и взрывов, а я смотрю и ничегошеньки не могу! А можно с этим что-то сделать, доктор?

Паша посмотрел на Маккоя со своей обычной доверчивостью, которая гасила язвительность доктора, как в старину ворвань ― морскую волну. И по тому, как все воззрились на него, Маккой понял, что галочки в его условном списке множатся. Пока он соображал, что ему делать со всем этим, Джим сказал:

― Знаете что? А давайте устроим праздник!

― Но будут же официальные торжества по случаю открытия мемориала, ― напомнил Чарли Гибсон, энсин из службы безопасности, симпатичный чернявый крепыш со сросшимися бровями, придававшими ему суровый вид.

― Ай! ― и Маккой, и Кирк одновременно махнули руками с досадой и полным пренебрежением к официальным торжествам, и Кирк добавил:

― Чарли, это будет не то! Ну не умеет Адмиралтейство организовать приличный праздник!

― Надеюсь, ты сейчас не про реки бухла? ― с подозрением спросил Маккой. Кирк хулигански улыбнулся и собрался ответить, но его коммуникатор свистнул, и капитан быстро сказал в него:

― «Брюскис», мистер Спок. Я же говорил. Где-где вы? ― Он прикрыл микрофон ладонью и подмигнул Маккою: ― Прикинь, Спок не знает, где находится «Брюскис»! ― Он отнял ладонь и переспросил: ― Филлмор, 25? Второй подъезд. Ну конечно. Спок, вы уже рядом, на углу с Юнион найдёте эту… ну, кофейню, пожалуй. ― Он убрал коммуникатор и вздохнул: ― Не знать такую отличную забегаловку в десяти минутах ходьбы от кампуса!

― А ты бы предпочёл, чтобы он знал её и приходил сюда в своём чёрном-пречёрном мундире? И портил всё веселье тебе и твоим цыпочкам? ― Маккой проводил одобрительным взглядом официантку в короткой юбочке и симпатичном чёрном берете, которая ловко, быстро и тихо обслуживала три их столика, сдвинутые вместе в самом начале встречи.

― Да боже упаси! ― засмеялся Кирк и покрутил головой. ― Так вот, праздник, ― вернулся он к теме, когда все допили свой кофе, опустили пустые чашки на фирменные клетчатые блюдца и доели крохотные печеньица. Две девушки в беретиках тут же обошли их и собрали посуду. Перед каждым офицером появилась новая чашка, а в вазах ― новые печеньица. ― Праздник нужен такой, чтобы наши девочки загорелись, понимаете? Чтобы они ждали его, готовились, волновались…

― Устройте бал, ― раздался незнакомый голос. Все подняли головы и посмотрели в сторону говорившей. Невысокая испанка или мексиканка только что вошла в кофейню с мистером Споком. ― Нет ничего лучше старинного бала, если вы хотите занять умы, воображение и руки своих дам!

― Вот типа этого, ― кивнул Джим и попросил официантку: ― Ещё два стула для офицеров. ― Он поднялся и приветливо сказал испанке: ― Я капитан Кирк.

― Лейтенант Перес-Кавальдо, отдел защиты и оружия. Я услышала, что у вас много вакансий, капитан. Я направила рапорт мистеру Споку, и он запросил мои рекомендации.

― Вы сработаетесь с мистером Споком, ― хмыкнул доктор, повозил ложечкой в чашке и крикнул официантке: ― А можно, не знаю, бренди к этому кофе? Пару бутылок, и не того пойла, которым вы угощаете кадетов, а приличного, да?

― Сработаюсь с мистером Споком? ― переспросила Перес-Кавальдо, и доктор указал на её спутника. Тот уже снял фуражку, положил её на специальную полку и несколькими взмахами расчёски привёл в идеальное состояние свою строгую причёску перед зеркалом у входа.

― Он у нас обожает, когда люди чётко доносят свою мысль.

― Я считала, что это свойство всех офицеров?

― Не, не всех, милочка, ― подал голос Скотти и спросил у маленького коллеги, напоминавшего не то фигурку, вырезанную из кости, не то окаменевший лишайник: ― Правда, малыш? Вот он, мисс, вообще никакую мысль вслух не доносит, но это не делает его плохим офицером. А некоторые любят побалагурить, и тоже, знаете, офицеры хоть куда!

― Вы, наверное, мистер Скотт и мистер Кинсер? ― спросила Перес-Кавальдо. ― А вы, вероятно, доктор Маккой?

― К вашим услугам, ― согласился тот и принял у официантки пару бутылок. ― Вот, другое дело. То, что доктор прописал.

― Оставьте, пожалуйста, ― послышался голос мистера Спока, и Кавальдо, оглянувшись, увидела, что он аккуратно забирает из рук баристы стул. ― Мистер Хэндорф, мистер Гибсон, будьте любезны, принесите ещё один стол.

Он подхватил второй стул и присоединился к собравшейся компании. Хэнк Хэндорф и Чарли притащили стол, придвинули его к остальным, встали перед Кавальдо и щёлкнули каблуками.

― Лейтенант Хэнк Хэндорф, служба безопасности, ― представился крупный важный парень с эспаньолкой, чьё знакомство с Кирком прошло столь травматично для обеих сторон.

― Энсин Чарльз Гибсон, ― добавил бровастый крепыш, и Перес-Кавальдо улыбнулась им и сказала совершенно неофициально:

― Вот с кем в первую очередь я должна сработаться. Моя специализация ― торпедные установки, мальчики. Я отличница, но практики у меня маловато. Мы с вами задержимся и поговорим, да?

― Можете устраиваться за последним столом и приступать, ― разрешил Кирк. ― Спок, иди к нам, тут освободилось место. Ждём ещё Сулу с супругом и можем начинать совещание.

― Заговор, ― усмехнулся Маккой, ловко вскрыл бутылку и начал выстраивать перед собой коньячные рюмки.

― Совещание, ― повторил Кирк. ― Итак, бал, мистер Спок. Ваша первая реакция?

― Сейчас будет смешно, ― прошептал Скотти Кинсеру и хихикнул. Кавальдо шевельнула бровью.

― Первая реакция ― нет такого правила! ― провозгласил доктор Маккой. ― Правилами предусмотрены увольнительные, вечеринки в честь знаменательных событий и памятных дат и…

― Какая превосходная идея! ― задумчиво произнёс мистер Спок. ― Правилами, доктор Маккой, предусмотрено создание здорового, комфортного микроклимата в команде всеми средствами, имеющимися в распоряжении старших офицеров…

― …и не противоречащими Уставу, ― добавил Маккой, разливая свой бренди по рюмкам.

― В самом деле, доктор, ― согласился мистер Спок. ― Поскольку на Земле в распоряжении старших офицеров есть намного больше средств, я считаю идею устроить бал превосходной.

― Почему доктор его дразнит? ― тихо спросила Кавальдо у Гибсона, сидящего слева от неё. ― И почему мистер Скотт ждёт, что будет смешно? Мистер Спок ― мишень для насмешек?

― Ничего подобного, ― горячо шепнул Чарли, ― они близкие друзья, Спок, доктор и капитан, и они всё время дразнятся и подначивают друг друга. Бывает смешно. У мистера Спока очень едкое чувство юмора.

― У вулканца? ― удивилась Кавальдо.

― Он наполовину земной парень, этот вулканец, ― вмешался сидящий справа Хэндорф. ― И поскольку его можно вывести из себя, шутить с ним я бы никому не советовал. Капитан дошутился однажды. И Хана в последнюю миссию принёс тоже он.

― А это правда, ― Кавальдо понизила голос, ― что он притащил Хана в медотсек, волоча за ногу?

― Это что за чушь? ― удивился Хэндорф. ― Они с Ухурой транспортировались, и Хан был перекинут через плечо мистера Спока, как оленья туша. Боунс уже ждал и не тратил ни секунды, только и сказал: «Сюда клади, осторожно, вот так, Хэндорф, пристегни ему правую руку, всё, поехали. С дороги, быстро-быстро-быстро!» ― и гравиносилки уплыли в медотсек. А вы что за дурь там разносите? Мистер Спок никогда не стал бы так поступать даже с врагом.

― Это не дурь, это мифология! ― заметил Скотти и чокнулся с Чеховым и Кинсером.

― Он прав, ― кивнула Кавальдо, ― в Академии вы легенды. А ещё…

― Мистер Хэндорф, мистер Гибсон, мисс Перес-Кавальдо, ― прохладно сказал мистер Спок через четыре стола. ― Окажите любезность, избавьте меня от обсуждения моей персоны.

Перес-Кавальдо и два краснорубашечника, сблизившие было головы, смутились и выпрямились.

― Что ты знаешь о балах, Спок? ― спросил капитан мягко. ― Я не подначиваю, мне правда интересно.

― Помимо всего того, что написано о балах в мировой литературе? ― мерцая глазами, осведомился Спок. Но Кирк серьёзно глядел на него и ждал серьёзного ответа, так что старший помощник просто сказал: ― Мои родители познакомились на балу в посольстве Вулкана. Отец рассказал однажды, что к третьему танцу с мисс Амандой Грейсон он нашёл мысль о женитьбе на терранке в высшей степени логичной, а к концу бала ― неотложной.

― Отличный он мужик, твой отец, ― кивнул Маккой.

Мистер Спок поглядел на него, и Кирк хихикнул, представив, что сказал бы в ответ Сарек.

― Действительно, ― согласился мистер Спок. ― Оба моих родителя ― необыкновенные. Благодарю вас.

― Он совершенно не смешной, ― едва слышно произнесла Перес-Кавальдо, ― он печальный.

И хотя она не ожидала ответа от своих соседей, Хэндорф услышал и так же тихо сказал:

― Он разный, мисс, и они все трое бывают смешными и печальными. У капитана погиб отец, у мистера Спока ― мама, у дока своя беда. Но мистер Спок спас мне жизнь, и капитан спас нас всех, и док нас вытаскивает каждый раз с того света, так что знать о них надо вот что: экипаж их уважает, ясно? И готов с ними в любую червоточину, да хоть в другой квадрант, куда угодно.

― Отлично! ― улыбнулась Перес-Кавальдо. ― Всё именно так, как я и надеялась, когда записалась к вам добровольцем. Так что у вас с торпедами? Я слышала, в последней миссии…

И они тихо заговорили о защите и об оружии, пока не пришли и не включились в обсуждение Сулу и Даг.

Теперь офицерское собрание было полным, ведь девушек не пригласили.

― Ты единственная, Анука, кто знает, ― горячо сказал Чехов. ― Это должен быть сюрприз! Можно будет сказать… знаешь когда?

― Когда же, Павел Андреич? ― с любопытством спросил капитан. ― Просвети нас, а то мы и не в курсе! Нам, знаешь, тоже есть от кого скрывать этот секретик.

― Ну как же! ― сказал Чехов. ― Конечно, когда мы разошлём им приглашения! По всем правилам, и знаете на чём? На бумаге!

― Павел Андреевич, мы с вами сотрудничаем, ― быстро сказал мистер Спок. ― Капитан, приглашения на нас с энсином Чеховым.

― Мы тоже хотим! ― воскликнул Скотти. ― Как вы обойдётесь без спеца по репликаторам?!

― Скотти, ну ты же не единственный спец по репликаторам, ― начал было Чехов, но Кирк быстро положил конец зарождающемуся спору:

― Давайте так! Сначала раздадим те задания, где исполнитель очевиден и единствен! Логично?

― С ума сойти, ― удивился доктор Маккой, ― Джимми, что ты пил? Тоже хочу этого напитка мудрости.

― Логично, ― согласился с капитаном мистер Спок. ― Сначала определим дату.

― Чёрт, Рождественский бал ― это было бы так красиво! ― вздохнул Чехов.

― Слишком долго до Рождества, ― отрезал Маккой. ― Нам надо поднять дух экипажа в ближайшие недели. Нервная система ― это вам не шутки!

― Значит, осенний бал, ― предложил Сулу, ― и, значит, традиционно оформим зал лобелией.

― Чем оформим? ― переспросил Скотти. ― А розы там, гвоздички ― нет? Не годятся?

― Если ты будешь отвечать за оформление, ― сухо сказал Сулу, ― то хоть вереском украшай. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это я ― тот очевидный и единственный, кто должен отвечать за украшение зала.

― Ну, значит, берём три недели на подготовку, получается начало октября, и поручаем Сулу оформление, ― подытожил капитан. ― Красивые они, Сулу? Лобелии эти?

― Изумительно красивые, ― мечтательно сказал Сулу, и глаза его затуманились. ― Представьте огромные водопады из нежнейших цветков, похожих на фиалки. Мы расставим их в вазонах и подвесим в кашпо ― нежно-голубые, синие и фиолетовые и, возможно, белые? ― вопросительно взглянул он на Дага. Тот пожал плечами и ответил:

― Решим по ходу дела. Вы, главное, зал найдите.

― Так Офицерское собрание, конечно…

― Оп-па, ― Маккой поднял голову. ― А зала Офицерского собрания больше нет. Что, Джим, ты не знал? Ну правильно, ты же без памяти валялся. Хан снёс его вместе с половиной здания. Офицерское собрание в списке работ по восстановлению, но к октябрю там ничего приличного не выстроят, разве что завалы разберут. Есть более приоритетные здания.

― Я не знал, ― сказал Кирк, подняв широкие брови. ― Тогда что же нам остаётся? Актовый зал Академии?

― Ску-у-учно, ― сказали все.

― Тогда куда? Куда мы пригласим наших героических, космически прекрасных девчонок, неужели в какой-то пошлый ресторан? Это выйдет полная ерунда, извините! Спок, ты слушаешь? После поиграешься со своим паддом, у нас тут шикарная идея погибает!

― Я проверяю график мероприятий в посольстве Вулкана и нахожу, что четвёртого октября вечером зал свободен. С полудня до трёх часов в зале Посольский приём делегации Аксанара. После него мы поможем убрать столы и сменить оформление.

― А они разрешат? ― засомневался Кирк. ― Позволят нам занять зал чем-то…. столь легкомысленным, как танцы?

― Я сын посла, ― с достоинством ответил Спок, ― и вы, капитан, со своей репутацией спасителя Земли; если мы обратимся в посольство с просьбой помочь нам в организации эстетичного, целительного и благородного праздника, то у меня есть основания надеяться, что посольство пойдёт нам навстречу. В этом случае на нас ляжет большая ответственность. Праздник не должен быть омрачён ничем, и доктору Маккою придётся ввести лимит на алкоголь для всего экипажа.

― Ну, разберёмся как-нибудь, ― кивнул доктор. ― Мы туда не за этим идём.

― Вам, мистер Сулу, ― продолжил Спок, ― нужно предусмотреть возможность быстрой смены декораций. Приём в посольстве чрезвычайно чопорен и строг. Чтобы быстро превратить довольно мрачный зал в подходящее помещение для бала, ампельные растения ― действительно хороший вариант. Хотя, ― вслух подумал он, ― есть вероятность, что они вообще не понадобятся.

― Цветы на балу никогда не лишние, ― заверил Сулу. ― И музыка. Кто найдёт оркестр?

― Легко! ― заверил Кирк. ― Для этого даже Комак не нужен.

― Оркестр Академии, что ли? ― насторожился Маккой. ― Слушай, Джим… Парни, конечно, будут очень стараться, но марши на балу неуместны, а разучить что-нибудь красивое за такой короткий срок…

― Оркестр Консерватории. Устраивает? У меня там есть знакомые ― арфа, пара скрипачей…

― И альтисточка, рыженькая? Помню.

― Тогда всё получается? ― повеселел капитан. ― Я договариваюсь с оркестром, и мы со Споком добываем зал, Сулу с Дагом его оформляют, Павел ищет, что писали раньше в приглашениях, и вместе со Скотти и Кинсером реплицирует бумагу. Боунс…

― Фуршет, Джимми, доверь мне фуршет, и ты получишь идеальное угощение, которое никому не помешает танцевать. Поставь там себе галочку.

― Мы с «красными рубашками» быстро освободим зал, ― сказал Хэндорф. ― Что надо ― вынесем, что надо― принесём. И поможем Сулу расставлять эти… нежные красивые штуки.

― Лобелии, Хэнк, несложное слово! ― сурово сказал Сулу. ― Если хочешь знать, мама называла их «ангельскими зайчиками». У каждого цветка есть два ушка, и он как будто раскинул лепестки-лапки и возносится, благословляя.

― Боже, Сулу! ― засмеялся Боунс, крутя головой. ― Благословляя, чёрт бы меня побрал!

― Может, поэтому, ― сухо добавил Сулу, ― лобелию считают нелишним цветком, если вы хотите оказать своей девушке или парню недвусмысленные знаки внимания. Так что имейте в виду.

― Чего ты уставился на него, Спок? ― спросил доктор.― Никакого нарушения Устава тут нет. Пусть оказывают, экипажу это пойдёт на пользу. Идеально было бы, парни, если бы вы сумели так окружить вниманием наших девочек, чтобы они и думать забыли о Хане и его «семье».

― У меня нет никаких возражений, доктор, ― задумчиво сказал Спок. ― Более того, и эту идею я также нахожу превосходной.

― Две наши идеи ― и обе ты нашёл превосходными? Тревожный признак, Спок! А спишь ты хорошо? А что тебе снится в последнее время?

― Ничего, доктор, вулканцы не видят снов, если медитируют как подобает. Уверяю вас, я медитирую как подобает.

― Везёт, ― сказал доктор, настроенный благодушно. ― Ну что, а для кого я бренди разливал? Давайте уже выпьем, раз мы всё так хорошо придумали! Джим, скажи что-нибудь.

И капитан поднялся, оправил мундир и поднял свою рюмку:

― Господа офицеры! За «Энтерпрайз»!

***

Через неделю Анука Перес-Кавальдо, Дана Бола и Сэм Пуласки, все из отдела защиты, лейтенант-связист Нийота Ухура, энсин Кэти О’Лири из отдела жизнеобеспечения, Ильза Штраубе, офицер-регистратор, и ещё многие дамы «Энтерпрайз», оказавшиеся в это время на Земле, получили курьером удивительную вещь. Каждой из них юные кадеты Академии вручили маленькие конверты из плотного материала, в котором они с изумлением узнали бумагу! Но то, что лежало внутри конвертов, изумило их ещё больше.

_«Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан звездолёта USS Enterprise, имеет честь пригласить вас (тут каждая с дрогнувшим сердцем прочитала своё имя) на ОСЕННИЙ БАЛ, который состоится 4 октября в Парадном Зале посольства Вулкана._

_Приглашение распространяется на вашего спутника (принадлежность которого к экипажу «Энтерпрайз» не обязательна!)._

_Минимальное требование к одежде ― парадная форма._

_Ожидаем Вас с 17.30 в посольстве Вулкана. Начало Бала ― в 18.00»._

Бумага, на которой всё это было выведено летящим каллиграфическим почерком настоящими чернилами, отличалась от материала, из которого изготовили конверт. Желтоватая, гладкая и очень плотная, она стала гордостью Чехова и Скотти ― ведь они реплицировали настоящую веленевую бумагу по рецепту Джона Баскервиля! Андроид-секретарь адмирала Комака воспроизвёл текст, копируя манеру письма конца XVIII века. Он скопировал даже чернильные брызги, и результат превзошёл все ожидания! Приглашение хотелось поместить в рамку и утащить к себе в каюту. Но у них пока не было кают.

«Энтерпрайз» осела на стапелях, и целая армия инженеров приводила её в порядок, возвращая ей полную функциональность и наводя лоск на серебристый корпус, ещё так недавно ободранный, обожжённый, потрёпанный.

В ближайшие часы все они отыскали друга друга. Дана ради бала отложила полёт на Орион, тем более что таинственный вид Паши Чехова интриговал её уже дней пять. Нийота написала брату Камау, что прилетит в Найроби в конце октября и, возможно, не одна, пусть Макена* позаботится о вегетарианском гостевом меню. Так поступили они все и в назначенный час собрались в комнате Даны в общежитии Академии. Они расселись прямо на полу, сбросив с постелей все подушки и подушечки Болы, и Сэм Пуласки сказала:

― Ну что, все в курсе, почему мы собрались?

И она взмахнула приглашением.

― Господи, девочки! Красота-то какая! ― воскликнула Кэти из подразделения гидропоники. ― Мне никогда-никогда в жизни не присылали такого!

― То есть на предыдущие балы тебя приглашали как-то попроще, а, Кэти? ― усмехнулась Сэм, и та посмотрела на неё:

― Ни разу, Сэм! Это мой первый бал! Наш курс ведь остался без выпускного…

И все помрачнели, вспоминая прошлый год, и «Нараду», и то, как мало кадетов могло бы прийти на свой выпускной бал, если бы Комак распорядился его устроить. Но Комак вместо этого устроил церемонию награждения и передал «Энтерпрайз» в руки самого хулиганистого кадета-смутьяна Джимми Кирка. И это было правильно. Не нужен им был тогда никакой бал. К тому же никто не верил, что Адмиралтейство способно придумать что-то непринуждённое, лишённое зубодробительного пафоса.

А вот их мальчики придумали! И оказалось, что именно сейчас бал был им нужен как воздух! Они понятия не имели, до какой степени нуждались в чём-то вот таком ― мирном, волнующем, необычном, ― пока не открыли свои конверты. Слово «бал» отозвалось в каждой, даже в несгибаемой Сэм, которая среди «красных рубашек» была своим парнем. Что же говорить о романтической Кэти, которая в Рождество украшала игрушками весь отдел гидропоники и обязательно развешивала по звездолёту омелу?

Слово «бал» странным образом волновало их закалённые испытаниями души. Откуда-то приходили непрошеные ассоциации: золото и канделябры, музыканты в напудренных кудрявых париках, пары, кружащиеся на паркете… Мысли о принцах приходили тоже, но суровые девушки «Энтерпрайз» отправляли их подальше, кое-кто ― с жёсткой и горькой улыбкой, которая не красила их лица. Стыдно было поддаваться этим глупостям, и в какой-то момент вся затея повисла на волоске, хотя никто ещё не сказал ни слова против, но в глубине души они уже колебались. Имели ли они право на радость посреди горя и приближающейся войны? Могли ли позволить себе слабость снова побыть наивными, беззаботными девочками, ждущими приглашения на танец?

И в этот момент колебания, когда Сэм и Дана были готовы назвать затею глупой и пойти на попятный, когда Бола сказала с вызовом: «Посольство Вулкана? Да ладно! Это розыгрыш! Так вулканцы и позволят…» ― в этот самый смутный момент маленькая Кэти произнесла волшебные слова:

― Девочки! А может, ну её, форму? Давайте сошьём бальные платья!

Удивительно, как одна фраза может всё изменить! Эти простые слова произвели невероятный эффект ― будто в сумрачной комнате раздёрнули плотные портьеры и в окно хлынули лучи солнца. И в залитой светом комнате не осталось ни одного уголка для мрачных воспоминаний, неуверенности и стыда за радость. Каждая из них обнаружила, что не простит себе упущенной возможности и ни за что не откажется от того, чтобы сшить себе настоящее бальное платье. Если бы мужчины «Энтерпрайз» могли увидеть их в эту минуту, они поразились бы и спросили себя, почему не додумались до этого раньше.

Бола сидела, обняв подушку, покачивалась и улыбалась, Кэти смотрела на всех сияющими глазами, Ильза уже что-то чертила и показывала Сэм.

― Я шить не умею! ― заявила Перес-Кавальдо. ― Так и знайте! Реплицирую какое-нибудь старинное платье, и дело с концом!

― Дело, конечно, твоё, ― заметила Ильза, отрываясь от наброска, в котором уже узнавался силуэт платья в стиле ампир. ― Но только платье, сшитое своими руками, ― это, девушки, нечто особенное! Мечты и упования, вплетённые в ткань с каждым стежком. Так моя бабушка говорила. А я, знаете, свои мечты и упования репликатору не доверю. Если кто-нибудь ещё хочет сделать всё как полагается, раскроить по-настоящему и сшить ― помогу.

― Мои! Мои мечты и упования! Ильзи! То есть фрау Штраубе! Пожалуйста! ― сказала Кэти.

― Ильза! ― вмешалась Сэм, ― а если мы все к тебе придём со своими упованиями, ты много сошьёшь к четвёртому-то октября?

― Это правда, ― согласилась Штраубе, ― в этом есть резон. Тогда поступим так. Кому нужна помощь с выбором фасона ― милости прошу. Ну а дальше ― кто к репликатору, кто в ателье. Кэти, детка, я уже знаю, что мы с тобой будем шить!

― Платье ― не самое важное, ― заявила Дана. ― Я лучше возьму пару уроков вальса. Хороша я буду, если приду такой раскрасавицей, в шикарном платье, да и оттопчу Паше ноги!

― Она права, ― поддержала Сэм, ― я тоже в танцах на старинный лад не сильна. Бог с ним, с платьем, я не верю в магию стежков.

― А я верю, ― твёрдо заявила Кэти. ― Я всё успею ― и сошью, и танцевать научусь. Потому что это очень важно, девочки! Смотрите, наши мужчины позаботились о нас, придумали такую прекрасную вещь! А им ведь бал тоже нужен! Мы должны постараться и стать для них настоящими принцессами!

― А вот и оно, это дурацкое слово! ― проворчала Сэм. ― Я была уверена, что кто-нибудь непременно вспомнит об этом! Вы ещё долго продержались. Не хочу я быть никакой принцессой, выросла уже!

― И не надо, ― спокойно ответила Кэти, ― и не будь. Будь кем хочешь, Сэм. А я буду принцессой.

― Ну, старинное платье ― это круто, необычно и всем запомнится, ― подумала вслух Сэм. ― Ребят поддержать действительно надо, а то у меня полвзвода плохо спит. И стреляют на тренировке хуже некуда. Даже Хэнк. А я-то была уверена, что этого слона ничто не прошибёт. Но принцесса ― это уже слишком! Анука, ты чего молчишь? ― обратилась Сэм за поддержкой. ― Нийота? Или вы тоже собрались из себя принцесс строить?

― Не собираюсь я строить никакую принцессу, ― ответила Перес-Кавальдо. ― Потому что лично я маркиза по отцовской линии.

― Хорошо! ― просияла Кэти. ― А ты, Нийота? Это же мистер Спок добыл для нашего Бала зал, верно?

― Он не говорил, ― улыбнулась Ухура. ― Но я уверена, что он имеет к этому отношение.

***

В это время упомянутый мистер Спок, капитан, Маккой, Сулу и Хэндорф стояли в строгом зале посольства. Зал выглядел чопорно, как все и ожидали, и мрачно, к чему Кирк и Маккой оказались совершенно не готовы. Хэнк застыл с видом «не могу знать».

― Да это склеп, а не бальный зал! ― буркнул расстроенный доктор. ― Если бы не окна, я бы поклялся, что это чёртов склеп! Ну или церковь какой-нибудь аскетической конфессии. Что мы сделаем с этими тёмно-коричневыми стенами? Никакими цветами их не сделать повеселей! Какое уж тут целебное воздействие!

― Вы недооцениваете наши цветы, доктор, ― заметил Сулу, но его вид говорил о том, что и сам он немало озадачен. Как-никак украшение зала лежало на нём.

― Должен сказать, что вы все недооцениваете вулканские технологии, ― сказал Спок, отвлекаясь от созерцания небольшой скульптуры. Тонкая стройная женщина в платье с высоким лифом замерла с таким видом, будто сейчас оторвётся от колонны-подставки и взлетит. ― Это представительский зал, с заложенной возможностью придать ему тот облик, который доставит наивысшее удовлетворение нашим гостям, какой бы расы они ни были.

― Я надеялся на это! ― воскликнул Кирк. ― Голографический интерьер, да?

― В целом, да, мистер Кирк, ― раздался ещё один знакомый голос, и посол Сарек, необычайно внушительный в тёмно-серой с коричневым тоге, величаво вступил в зал. ― Добрый день, господа. Здравствуй, сын мой.

Вулканцы встретились глазами, остальные офицеры отдали честь.

― Какой же вид должен принять этот зал, чтобы вы достигли своей цели? ― спросил Сарек. ― Посольство располагает обширным перечнем, есть и терранские интерьеры.

Тогда Сулу поднял руку и спросил:

― Господин посол! Могу ли я взглянуть?..

***

И когда восхищённый Сулу сделал свой выбор, он продемонстрировал голообразец остальным и сдержанно улыбнулся послу. Офицеры коротко попрощались, склонив головы, и покинули посольство. В следующий раз они должны были сойтись здесь в вечер бала, при параде и со своими спутницами. Спок задержался.

― Я обдумал твою просьбу, сын, ― сказал Сарек. ― Я ценю, что ты уведомил меня о своём намерении, при том что Аманда предоставила тебе полную свободу действий. Я даю своё согласие.

― Благодарю, отец.

― Как поступил бы мой сын, если бы я ответил отказом?

― Принял бы его с почтением и нашёл другой способ выразить Нийоте своё уважение.

Сарек испытующе взглянул на него, и Спок посмотрел в ответ тёплыми карими глазами, которые он унаследовал от Аманды. Каждый раз, когда Сарек встречался с ним взглядом, его сердце дёргалось и принималось болеть. Любая встреча с сыном, на экране или вживую, терзала Сарека. Он подолгу медитировал, утишая эту боль, выстраивая незыблемые стены логики, и каждый раз ждал этих встреч с нелогичной надеждой, что Спок посмотрит ― и стены обрушатся. Ему не нужно было видеть сына, чтобы ощущать, здоров ли он. Световые годы, разделяющие их, не ослабляли их связь, прочную и неизменную. Но Сарек пользовался каждой возможностью, чтобы вызывать Спока на связь во время миссии ― или повидать его, когда тот прилетал на Землю. Аманда теперь жила в их сыне, и Сарек не желал даже слышать про нелогичность своего поведения.

― Не нужно искать другой способ, Спок, ― заключил Сарек и добавил с недостойной вулканца искренностью, которая прорывалась в особенные моменты: ― Если мисс Ухура дорога тебе хотя бы наполовину так, как дорога была мне твоя мама, ты должен был бы поднести ей редчайшее сокровище.

― Так я и поступлю, отец, ― тихо сказал Спок.

***

Вечером накануне бала Нийота стояла у окна и смотрела на отражение своей комнаты в стекле. Вот кровать, на ней разложено её новое платье. «И мои упования», ― усмехнулась Ухура. Она отказалась от идеи шить платье вулканского фасона, хотя Ильза считала, что в посольстве это восприняли бы как знак уважения, и мистеру Споку было бы приятно. Нет, Нийота чувствовала, что не должна так навязчиво вторгаться на его территорию. Чем дольше они были вместе, тем более чутко она ощущала баланс между ними, бережность взаимных касаний и вторжений. Надеть вулканское платье точно было бы шагом преждевременным и бестактным.

― Довольно того, что Спок наденет вулканскую одежду; я удивлюсь, если нет, ― сказала она фрау Штраубе несколько дней назад. Кэти сидела тут же и перекидывала пальцем голофасоны, поднимающиеся над паддом с программой «Мода через века». ― Я должна быть одета просто и элегантно, и наши наряды будут сочетаться, хотя моё платье останется самым что ни на есть земным. Я нашла подходящий фасон. Кэти, позволь, покажу. Вот. Я выбрала.

― Да… ― Ильза долго рассматривала миниатюрное платье, вращающееся над паддом, переводила взгляд на Нийоту, словно прикидывала, как оно будет на ней смотреться, и, наконец, кивнула: ― Ты права, а я нет. Этот фасон ― для тебя. И тебе лучше знать, что уместно с твоим вулканцем.

― Он не мой, ― возразила Нийота, и Кэти, зарывшаяся в альбом со старинными рисунками, подняла голову и спросила с любопытством, которое было бы раздражающим, если бы не исходило от пухленькой ирландской девочки, абсолютно лишённой любых недобрых намерений:

― Это так трудно, наверное, быть в отношениях с вулканцем? Настоящий инопланетянин, это же с ума сойти что такое!

Ухура не могла не засмеяться. Ей не понадобилось отвечать, Штраубе сделала это за неё:

― Кэти, детонька, любой мужчина ― инопланетянин! Ты думаешь, с земными мальчишками всё ясно и просто? Ох, милая, нет ― это другой мир рядом с тобой, и вы будете разговаривать на разных языках, хотя тебе будет казаться, что на одном. Вы будете по-разному видеть вещи и по-разному ко всему относиться и будете изучать друг друга, если повезёт ― всю жизнь! Но это ― преинтереснейшее дело, если ты любишь этого мальчишку!

― Ох, Ильза! ― Кэти сложила кулачки вместе, прикрыла ими рот и взглянула на Штраубе. ― Давай, пожалуйста, займёмся моим платьем!

***

И теперь, когда всё было готово, Нийота обнаружила, что взволнована больше, чем она ожидала. Просто бал сослуживцев, разве нет? Но так же тонко, как Ухура начинала уже чувствовать Спока, она ощущала сейчас, что стоит на самом пороге чего-то нового и огромного. Прежде жизнь казалась ей одним целым, и вдруг наступил момент, когда она ощутила, что оставляет позади какой-то крупный пласт событий ― своё детство и взросление ― и вот-вот вступит в новый. Жизнь готова была измениться. А она-то сама ― готова?

Нийота подумала о работе, любимой, увлекательной до самозабвения. Разве не предвкушала она каждое утро, что скоро сядет за консоль связи, вставит наушник и растворится в звуках, которые приходили из безмолвия? Она обожала свою службу, наслаждалась своей полезностью, экипаж её уважал.

И мистер Спок.

Спок.

Её вымечтанное трудное счастье. Ильза права: с мистером Споком непросто вдвойне. Она должна понимать его, как женщина ― мужчину и как земная женщина ― представителя вымирающего вида. Гордого, иногда надменного вида, замкнутого, странного. Но такого красивого вида! Ухура была влюблена в вулканскую культуру, и если бы ей предстояло подумать о научной карьере, о том, чтобы осесть где-то, сменить кресло астронавта-связиста на твёрдую почву какой-нибудь планеты, её выбор был бы очевиден ― Новый Вулкан. Сохранение вулканского наследия ― могла ли быть более благородная и воодушевляющая задача?

И когда Нийота представляла это ― и себя за расшифровкой полустёртых надписей на сохранившихся образцах, ― она неизбежно представляла и Спока, его склонённую над рукописями темноволосую голову, и то, как он поднимает её и встречается с Нийотой взглядом, и мгновенно погружалась в ощущение заботы, уюта и спокойствия.

Нийоте хотелось этого будущего. Она не позволяла себе мечтать о большем ― о доме и саде, и детях с заострёнными ушами. Это всё было преждевременно. В эту область ступать было опасно даже в мыслях. «Пусть всё идёт своим чередом, ― подумала она. ― Я просто буду слушать своё сердце».

Тут сердце сообщило ей, что скоро придёт Спок, и платье нужно убрать. «Зачем? Почему это неправильно ― позволить ему увидеть платье? Ведь он не жених, а я не невеста. Не знаю почему, просто убери его».

И как только она упрятала платье в чехол и в шкаф, пришёл Спок. Ухура отложила все мысли о бале до завтра.

***

И наступил этот день. Мужская часть экипажа умудрялась неделями сохранять тайну и ко дню Х не выдала ни одной детали, которая подпитала бы жгучий интерес дам. Ну что ж, зато и дамы держали при себе свои намерения, свои чертежи и расчёты, а с некоторого времени ― и платья, готовые, одно другого краше.

За три часа до назначенного времени Кэти сидела у Нийоты и пыталась вплести в свою кудрявую шевелюру цветочек. Живые волосы Кэти шевелились и не слушались, и она уже была готова поддаться отчаянию и закрутить всё своё солнцеподобное великолепие в узел потуже, как Нийота. Но Нийоте эта строгая причёска очень подходила ― её длинной шее, острому подбородку и огромным ланьим глазам… и главное, она изумительно шла к её платью. А вот Кэти пучок не подходил совершенно! Во всяком случае, такой, какой у неё получался. Она выглядела глупо. Глупая толстая принцесса! Кэти топнула ногой в атласной туфельке без каблука. В этих туфлях так удобно танцевать. Но кто же её пригласит, растрёпанную неряху? Ну почему она такая неудачница? Ильза помогла ей сшить такое замечательное, такое правильное платье, и вот беспорядок на голове сводит все усилия на нет! И убивает все надежды.

― Подожди, подожди, Кэти, ― Нийота подошла к ней, усадила на тахту, устроилась на коленях за спиной Кэти и принялась за её буйные кудряшки. В этот драматический момент ожил коммуникатор.

― Кто вызвал? ― расстроенным голосом спросила Кэти. ― Надеюсь, это могучий волшебник.

― Ну почти, считай, это твоя фея-крёстная, ― ответил коммуникатор голосом Ануки. ― Чего ревём? Нет, молчи! Дай угадаю. Платье запорола?

― Нет уж, и не надейся! ― всхлипнула Кэти, дотянулась до падда, включила и крикнула в экран: ― У меня шикарное, восхитительное, супер-пупер-изумительное платье!

― Что, правда? ― засмеялась Перес-Кавальдо. ― А, Нийота?

― Очень красивое платье, ― подтвердила Ухура неразборчиво: во рту у неё торчали несколько шпилек, которыми она пыталась укротить волосы Кэти. ― В точности как у мадам Рекамье. Кэти очень идёт.

― Да, а вот что у Кэти на голове, посмотри, Анука! ― воскликнула Кэти. ― Посмотри на этот хаос, на это отвратительное безобразие! Ведь они шевелятся, как шупальца у актинии!

― А если добрая фея Анука найдёт тебе первоклассного куафера, Кэти вырастит для неё чёрный или розовый Гренаш?**

― Кэти постарается, ― уверила её «душа отдела гидропоники», как называл Кэти доктор Маккой. ― Ты правда найдёшь его?

― Уже нашла, ― Анука говорила, как обычно, кратко и решительно. ― Собирайтесь, девочки, бросайте свои нелепые шпильки, я сейчас подлечу. Платья надевайте сразу, на бал отправимся прямо оттуда. Мы с Чарли договорились встретиться в посольстве. И вы договоритесь со своими кавалерами.

― Мы уже договорились, ― сказала Ухура, спрыгивая с тахты. ― Спок сегодня всем нужен, я его с утра не видела. Мы встретимся в вестибюле посольства уже вечером. Так к кому мы летим, кто это?

― Мой волшебный мастер прозябает в секретариате у Комака, и это совершенно недопустимо! Стрижёт как бог, быстро, безошибочно! Просто чувствует, что кому подходит.

― А он успеет? ― усомнилась Ухура. ― Времени не так уж много, а с одной Кэти столько работы. И я бы тоже не отказалась попасть в руки мастера. Мне важно быть безупречной. Посольство Вулкана, ты же понимаешь.

― Он успеет, ― уверила Анука, готовясь прервать связь. ― Он сампар, у него четыре руки. Так собирайтесь, я буду через пять минут.

***

Наступил вечер, и с половины шестого в вестибюле посольства начали появляться первые пары. Служащие посольства с вулканской невозмутимостью наблюдали за долгим и эффектным шествием экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Статуи, единственное украшение вестибюля, казалось, занимались тем же ― наблюдали за гостями с превосходством на каменных лицах. Молодые мужчины и женщины в серых парадных мундирах, многие уже с боевыми наградами, шли мимо них к центральной лестнице, ведущей наверх. Строгий вид вестибюля настраивал экипаж, что и наверху их ожидает столь же спартанская обстановка. Поэтому возгласы удивления и восхищения, которые постоянно издавали те, кто успел подняться в зал, заставили приподняться не одну острую бровь. Впрочем, господин посол предупредил персонал посольства: «Как известно, люди эмоциональны. Будем же готовы и терпимы к этой особенности».

И вулканцы были терпимы.

А люди были эмоциональны! Люди замирали и останавливались, крутили головами и смеялись. Они проходили вглубь зала, будто осветившись изнутри. Наблюдатели ― служащие посольства, присутствующие наверху, держали ментальные щиты поднятыми, но даже сквозь эти щиты просачивалась маленькая, придавленная контролем, но настойчивая эмоция. Это было поразительно, какое воздействие на жителей Терры оказала простая симуляция интерьера «Тюильри»! Её никогда ещё не использовали. Вулканцы смотрели на эти белые стены с барельефами, на золотую лепнину, на столики с ножками, искусно вырезанными в виде львиных лап, на канделябры с ароматными свечами, на огромную люстру, подобную многоярусному конусу из горящих свечей и хрусталя… то есть смотрели на то, что так потрясало людей, и мысленно недоумевали. Эта симуляция была полна имперского пафоса, нелепо избыточная, она пришлась бы по вкусу ромуланцам. Всего в ней было чересчур ― слишком много света, роскоши, золота… людей. Очень много людей. К счастью, свечи источали благовония, превращавшие всю эту толпу молодых здоровых существ в терпимую для чувствительных носов.

Затем среди серых мундиров, далёких от элегантности вулканских одежд, стали появляться женщины в платьях. Острые брови снова начали подниматься. Всё новые и новые гостьи предпочли не униформу, а длинные платья самых разнообразных цветов, и служащие посольства не могли не отметить, что присутствие дам в платьях непостижимо превратило безвкусную симуляцию в нечто… любопытное. Дамы в платьях вписывались в интерьер идеально и оживили зал. Прежде он был аляповато-однообразен, в нём господствовали всего четыре основных тона ― белый, золотой, синий и серый. Теперь, с появлением юных женщин в белых, кремовых, розовых, палевых, зеленоватых платьях, общая картина наполнилась смыслом и эстетически привлекательно заиграли многочисленные цветы в вазонах и кашпо.

Оркестр консерватории, разместившийся у дальней стены, с появлением первых гостей поднял инструменты и заиграл. Зазвучали простые и изящные танцевальные мелодии, и вулканцы снова подавили эмоцию. Исполнение было безупречным. Возможно, этот вечер не будет пустой тратой времени. Возможно даже, что он окажется эстетически приятным.

Одним из остроухих истуканов, невозмутимо встречавших гостей в вестибюле, был мистер Спок. Он настолько растворился в ряду своих соплеменников, что даже Кирк и Боунс обратили на него внимание, только когда он отделился от стены, подошёл к ним и поднял руку в та’але.

― Живите долго и процветайте, мисс Маркус, мисс Чэпел, капитан, доктор.

― Ух ты! ― вырвалось у Маккоя. Его так и подмывало сказать что-нибудь бодрящее вроде «И тебе не хворать!», но он удержался, кашлянул и сказал только: ― Я молчу! Я нем!

― Я ценю это, доктор! ― ответил Спок.

― Красивый костюм, Спок, ― улыбнулся Джим, а дамы молча поели Спока глазами и, как сказал бы любой из вулканцев, выглядели эстетически удовлетворёнными и эмоционально скомпрометированными. ― Правда, очень красивый.

Они впервые увидели Спока в национальной одежде ― короткой чёрной хламиде с серебристой вышивкой от левого плеча вниз и в чёрных узких брюках, заправленных в мягкие сапоги с низким голенищем. Под хламиду Спок надел светло-серый свитер с многослойным высоким воротом. Вышивка состояла из трёх изящных иероглифов***, и когда Кирк пригляделся, он обнаружил точно такие же знаки на одежде всех представителей посольства.

― Встретимся наверху, мистер Спок, ― сказал Кирк и повёл Кэрол в её чудесном лимонном платье к лестнице. ― Похоже, там весело! ― оглянулся он на Боунса. ― А ты говорил… ― Тут Джим встретился глазами с нечитаемым взглядом вулканского служащего и добавил: ― Ну, неважно, что говорил.

― Что видел, то и говорил, ― пробурчал доктор Маккой, поднимаясь следом и ведя под руку Кристину Чэпел, вернувшуюся на «Энтерпрайз». И доктор, и капитан выглядели блестяще в серых мундирах и белых парадных перчатках. Ради такого случая Боунс даже позаботился о своей причёске, которой обычно не придавал большого значения. И хотя ему не удалось справиться со своими вихрами, он чуточку укротил их и теперь выглядел молодо, дерзко и при этом ухоженно. Стрижка Кирка была идеальна, как обычно, ― вот кто разбирался в том, сколько очков приносит парню в глазах девушек аккуратная голова. Словом, оба офицера были безупречны, а их спутницы абсолютно очаровательны.

Тут сверху раздался смех, заглушивший музыку, и доктор с капитаном невольно ускорили шаг.

***

Мистер Спок проводил их глазами и хотел было вернуться на свой пост справа от лестницы, но в дверном проёме появилась Нийота, и Спок замер.

Стройная женская фигурка в длинном платье из струящейся ткани казалась выше, чем он привык. Платье следовало естественным линиям тела Нийоты и хотя не обтягивало плотно её грудь и тоненькую талию, но делало больше ― намекало на них самым очаровывающим образом. Совершенно нелогично было бы подавить восхищение.

Нийота остановила свой выбор на ткани цвета слоновой кости, и Спок нашёл, что этот цвет самым привлекательным образом контрастирует с прекрасной смуглой кожей Нийоты. Но ещё прекраснее была её изящная головка на высокой шее, огромные глаза, чью красоту подчёркивали изумительно длинные изогнутые ресницы и высоко поднятые брови. Нийота была совершенна, и настоящим произведением искусства была её простая элегантная причёска с низким узлом и парой вьющихся длинных прядей, выпущенных возле аккуратных ушек.

Дверной проём казался рамой, и Спок понял, что уже непозволительно долго любуется этой картиной ― достаточно долго, чтобы обратить на себя внимание его соплеменников. Щиты Спока содрогнулись от волны осуждения, пришедшей со всех сторон. Вместо того чтобы устыдиться, он ощутил гнев, и его щиты укрепились и стали ещё выше.

Он шагнул к Нийоте.

***

Нийота сначала ощутила его, а уж затем увидела. Солнце ещё не закатилось, и глаза не сразу приспособились к сумеркам первого этажа посольства. Поначалу все вулканцы в вестибюле показались ей похожими, как оловянные солдатики из одной коробки. Но затем она ощутила волну чьего-то благоговения, почувствовала, что ею любуются, и улыбнулась. Всё это ― и любовь, и благоговение, и спокойная гордость ― исходило от одного из вулканцев, и она поняла, что Спок ждёт её.

Он стоял в нескольких шагах, и Нийота одним жадным взглядом охватила всю его высокую фигуру в чёрной одежде и забыла про остальных вулканцев. Все они как-то размылись и стали нечёткими. Чётким остался только силуэт в плаще с необычными косыми полами. Только любимые глаза, горящие не то гневом, не то вожделением.

Спок подошёл к ней и молча предложил ей руку, Нийота приняла её, и они стали подниматься по лестнице.

Спок и не подумал останавливаться в начале зала, где застревали в первые мгновения все пары. Без сомнения, он уже видел убранство зала ― или не считал нужным терять время. Потому что раздались первые такты вальса Брамса****, размеренные, полные предвкушения, и точно первые лучи восходящего солнца постепенно начали заполнять зал. Спок вёл Нийоту прямо в центр и, похоже, не собирался спрашивать, согласна ли она на тур вальса. Он и так знал.

Нийота почувствовала, что они идут не одни. Она огляделась: слева и справа от них шли друзья ― Кристина и Боунс, Кэрол и капитан, и пары у стен заволновались и пришли в движение. Старшие офицеры вступали в бой, и экипаж не собирался оставлять их в одиночестве. Кирк, Спок и Боунс не успели ещё пройти первый круг вальса, как всё в зале закружилось, и Нийота успела увидеть счастливого Пашу и Дану Болу в её великолепном брусничном платье с кринолином, поймала краем глаза Гибсона, немного скованно ведущего Ануку. Перес-Кавальдо выглядела настоящей маркизой в диадеме и оливковом платье с высокой талией и блистала за двоих.

Многие женщины выбрали платья в стиле ампир, и этот естественный выбор чем-то обеспокоил Нийоту. Но она танцевала, одна её рука спокойно лежала на плече Спока, благо вулканский костюм не имел погон, другая покоилась в его руке, затянутой в тонкую серую перчатку, и они танцевали так естественно, как будто занимались этим всегда. От Спока по-прежнему шла волна гордости и довольства, но к ней примешивалась теперь нотка огорчения, и Нийота одёрнула себя: «Ты обо всём подумаешь после! Господи, наш первый вальс, а ты смотришь на других! Посмотри на него! Ты только посмотри на него…»

И она посмотрела на него и, к счастью, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы не думать больше ни о чём другом.

― Я не спросила тебя, умеешь ли ты танцевать вальс, ― сказала она ему в перерыве, когда Брамса сменил Легар. ― Я знаю, что вулканские дети очень пластичны с детства, и всё же удивлена. Неужели на Вулкане обучают вальсу?

― Моя мама учила меня, Нийота, ― ответил Спок. ― Она была убеждена, что это необходимое умение для мужчины, и мой отец никогда не возражал… Поразительно.

― Разве это поразительно, если он был с ней согласен?

― Не это, Нийота. Он пришёл, мой отец.

И действительно, посол Сарек с достоинством поднялся в зал в сопровождении секретаря. Нийота видела, что он подошёл к Кирку и проговорил с ним несколько минут. Вероятно, это был долг гостеприимного хозяина, но Нийота чувствовала, что Спок удивлён, и, значит, происходило нечто необычное. Волна недоумения пошла и от других вулканцев в зале, но, в отличие от Спока, чьё удивление было приятным, сотрудники посольства радости не излучали. Очевидно, Сарек нарушал какой-то протокол. Удивление стало общим, когда он приблизился к Кэти О’Лири и спросил о чём-то у её кавалера ― скромного паренька из отдела гидропоники, чьего имени Нийота не помнила. Тот улыбнулся и кивнул.

Нийота знала, что, когда Спок вёл её на середину зала, все взгляды были обращены на них. Теперь все смотрели, как высокий вулканец в длиннополом одеянии с почётным знаком вывел в центр общую любимицу, хохотушку Кэти в белом платье с высокой талией, удачно скрывшем все недостатки её фигуры. Чьи-то талантливые руки уложили её непослушные волосы в греческую причёску с узлом и превратили её в настоящую красавицу.

Нийота поняла, какая мысль обеспокоила её: слишком много похожих платьев, фасон Кэти шёл ей необычайно, но, увы, не делал её уникальной. Теперь всё изменилось.

― Иоганн Штраус, ― звучным голосом произнёс Сарек, обращаясь к оркестру, и дирижёр поклонился. ― «На прекрасном голубом Дунае».

Раздались первые такты, и Кэти, которой оказалось удобнее положить руку чуть выше локтя Сарека, поплыла в свою сказку.

― Какой удивительный поступок! ― тихо сказала Нийота. Она говорила скорее самой себе, но Спок поглядел на неё и признался:

― Это его любимый вальс. Он много значил для него и мамы.

― Он только что бросил им вызов, не так ли?

― Да, они шокированы, но Сарек ни в чём не нарушил протокол: укреплять связи с людьми действительно нужно. Теперь сотрудники посольства могут последовать его примеру. Я полон гордости за своего отца.

И действительно, один из вулканцев, изображавший живую статую у стены, отделился от неё и решительно пригласил Дану Болу. Ухура засмеялась. Вечер превзошёл все её ожидания. Она смотрела на своих друзей, кружащихся в вальсе, и старалась запомнить этот зал, эти лица, раскрасневшиеся от движения и радости, и чопорных вулканских кавалеров, выводящих танцевать её подруг.

― Ты довольна, ― не спросил, а констатировал Спок, посмотрев на неё.

― Не просто довольна, я счастлива! Как бы я хотела, чтобы моя память удержала каждую деталь этого вечера, как твоя!

Спок понял, что более подходящего момента не будет.

― Я до сих пор не сказал, что нахожу тебя ослепительно красивой.

― Ты всё сказал, ― мягко улыбнулась ему Нийота. ― Там, внизу. Ты так смотрел, что слов было не нужно.

― Я хотел бы, чтобы у тебя осталось что-нибудь на память об этом вечере. Примешь ли ты мой подарок ― в знак восхищения и уважения?

Обычно Спок прекрасно контролировал свой голос, но сейчас Нийота почувствовала, что он волнуется. Они стояли в эркере, и два потока мелких синих цветов, подвешенных в кашпо, почти скрывали их и превращали эркер в настоящее убежище. Нийота подумала, что никогда не забудет этот вечер, этот эркер и эти цветы.

― Конечно, ― сказала она, ― я с радостью приму твой подарок, чем бы он ни был.

― Спасибо, ― ответил Спок и переместился за её спину. Нийота ощутила движение воздуха у своей шеи и дыхание Спока, приятно пошевелившее её чувствительные волоски на затылке. Она ни о чём не думала, просто ждала. Подарок оказался украшением. Тонкий ромбик из серебристого металла на цепочке, внутри ромбика закреплён синий камешек.

― Какое милое украшение, ― искренне сказала Нийота, разглядывая камешек.

― Это вулканский минерал вокайя, ― пояснил Спок, ― и он ― самое драгоценное, что у меня есть. Это амулет моей матери. Она отдала мне его, когда я рассказал ей о тебе, и сказала, что я могу подарить его своей ashayam*****. Ты ― моя ashayam. Я был бы спокоен, если бы ты никогда не снимала его. Он не поддаётся коррозии и почти невесом, и…

― Спок! ― прервала его Нийота с той же мягкой спокойной улыбкой, ― я ни за что не сниму его.

И он выдохнул и почти улыбнулся.

***

Далеко за полночь, когда занимать дом и внимание хозяев было уже просто неприлично, люди с сожалением и благодарностью оставили сказочный зал и спустились вниз. Пока вулканцы церемонно прощались с экипажем, «красные рубашки» лавой прошли через бальный зал, ликвидируя все следы пребывания команды. Хэндорф как раз подобрал с козетки третью забытую фуражку и белую форменную перчатку, когда в зал вбежал Скотти и принялся заглядывать во все эркеры подряд. Вулканский сотрудник, сцепив руки пониже живота, невозмутимо наблюдал за его перемещениями.

― Кинсера не видели? ― запыхавшись, спросил Скотти у Хэндорфа. ― Да где ж он мог… — Он почесал лысеющую голову и спросил у вулканца: ― А вы, мистер? Не видели тут малыша, маленького такого офицера? Нет? Вот такого? ― он показал ладонью рост Кинсера в метр от пола, но вулканец так же невозмутимо покачал головой. ― Эх, ну куда ж он… ага!

Он вдруг побежал к огромному кусту лобелии, и вулканец повернулся за ним всем телом, как тёмный флюгер. Из-под плетей, густо усыпанных синими цветочками, торчал сапожок.

― Ну ты даёшь, малявка! ― пробормотал Скотти, извлекая из-под цветочного шатра заспанного Кинсера. Он поставил его перед собой и принялся отряхивать маленький серый мундир. ― Ничего лучше не мог придумать? Заснуть в вулканском посольстве! Балы устраивают не для этого! Спят дома, а на балу танцуют! Общаются! Ну, или едят. Извините нас! ― громко сказал он вулканцу, уводя Кинсера за руку. ― Вы не подумайте чего, он мой лучший инженер! Наломался сегодня на верфи, чинил нашу старушку. Устал, бывает.

― Нашёл? ― спросил Кирк, поднявшись в зал вместе с Боунсом. ― Ничего, Кинсер. Сейчас поедем в «Брюскис», выпьем кофейку ― ребята расходиться не хотят.

― Извините нас, капитан, мы не поедем, ― отказался Скотти. ― Бал был отличный, и всё такое, но малышу надо поспать. Спокойной ночи! И вам, мистер вулканец! Спокойной ночи.

Сотрудник вежливо наклонил голову.

― Ну вот, ― огорчился Кирк, ― разбивается компания! Спок с Ухурой не идут, Кэти отказалась… ну ладно, нас всё равно много! ― Он решительно надел фуражку, посмотрел на Хэндорфа, тот коротко кивнул, и Кирк обратился к вулканцу, подняв руку в та’але. ― Живите долго и процветайте! Замечательный был вечер! Мы все очень благодарны.

― Живите долго и процветайте, капитан Кирк, ― прошелестел тот, повернулся к панели управления и одним движением пальца погасил симуляцию. Исчезли канделябры и сияющая люстра, воинственный и пышный декор «Тюильри» растворился. Краснорубашечники зашагали из зала, Кирк и Боунс у лестницы с сожалением оглянулись ещё раз.

Увы, стены были пустыми и тёмными, только цепочка круглых светильников зажглась по всему периметру зала, освещая поле деятельности для целой армии киберклинеров. И ещё лобелии, настоящие, живые, остались на своих местах.

― А как же…

Но вулканец не дал Кирку закончить.

― Цветы с почтением просим оставить. Они прекрасны.

Кирк улыбнулся, и люди покинули посольство.

***

В полутёмном зале не осталось ни одной живой души. Впрочем, нет. Странное существо спустилось из темноты, поглотившей потолок, взмахнуло руками, как дирижёр, и принялось танцевать, ловко маневрируя среди крошек-уборщиков. Существо было тонким и очень высоким, и его четыре руки с длинными пальцами и крысиный хвост позволяли ему легко сохранять равновесие во время пируэтов. У существа была продолговатая голова без волос, точёный профиль, и, если бы света было достаточно, вы обнаружили бы очень много глаз и зубов. Существо улыбалось и напевало, и перемещалось по всему залу с потрясающей грацией, отличающей сампаров. Оно танцевало в ритме вальса и в какой-то момент подхватило с пола сначала одного кибера, а затем и другого, составило из них партнёршу и закружилось с ними, придерживая их всеми руками.

― Поразительно, ― сотрудник посольства тенью вернулся в зал и уже несколько минут наблюдал за существом. ― Вы очень задержались, офицер.

― Да, поразительно! ― жизнерадостно согласился сампар и поставил обоих клинеров на пол; малыши тут же отъехали и занялись делом. ― Поразительный, восхитительный вечер! Поверьте, сударь, ничего подобного я не видел уже очень, очень давно!

― Моё имя Шаник. Да, мы все впечатлены, ― согласился вулканец, и сампар закивал:

― Именно, именно это я и хотел сказать! Поразительно впечатляющий экипаж! Я буду бесконечно рад покинуть мою унылую контору и стать частью команды!

― Если вы не часть команды, ― рассудительно заметил Шаник, ― как вы сюда попали?

― О, у сампаров есть масса способов, мистер Шаник! Как я проник в здание? По стене. Как не был обнаружен? Видите ли, у меня компьютерная классификация А6. Я вскрыл панель на входе и перепрограммировал.

― Впечатляюще.

― И снова это слово, ― сампар зажмурился от удовольствия. ― Точное слово! Вы мне очень симпатичны. А каким словом вы определили бы причёску той юной дамы, с которой танцевал господин посол?

― Оптимально.

― Знали бы вы, чего это стоило! Не волосы ― стихия! Прекрасная, великолепная девушка. Я очень горд, что господин посол оценил мою работу. И что сын господина посла отдал должное красоте моей другой клиентки, мисс Ухуры.

― Вы специалист по причёскам? Почему же вы не считаете себя частью команды? Почему взломали код вместо того, чтобы пройти в зал, как все гости?

― Вам любопытно? ― улыбнулся сампар. ― Я вижу, что о вулканцах судят крайне поверхностно. Не буду повторять эти измышления. Я нахожу, что вы симпатичны, любопытны и не зовёте охрану, пока не разберётесь, в чём дело. Вы хотите знать, зачем я проник в зал? Потому что меня не было в списке приглашённых. Я оператор из секретариата адмирала Комака. Почему меня не видели во время бала? Я спрятался в эркере и наблюдал за дивным действом сквозь цветы. Великий Матис, как мне хотелось танцевать! Поэтому я решил задержаться и сделать это, когда все уйдут.

― Вы хотели потанцевать, спрятались и потанцевали. Это логично.

― Не правда ли? Ещё я страстно захотел прервать унылую рутину моих ежедневных обязанностей, которые способен выполнять любой клерк, и подал рапорт о переводе. А также отослал мистеру Споку, старшему помощнику капитана, своё резюме. Теперь вы можете вызвать охрану. Или мы можем потанцевать вместе, хотите?

― Возможно, в следующий раз, ― ответил Шаник и достал падд. Сампар вздохнул, раскинул руки, прикрыл самые большие глаза, фасетчатые, как у стрекозы, и сделал вокруг служащего пару кругов. Когда он зашёл на третий, напевая под нос Легара, вулканец протянул ему свой падд и сказал:

― Для вас сообщение, savensular ******. От мистера Спока.

Сампар замер и с волнением взял падд. На дисплее светились всего несколько слов:

«Добро пожаловать на борт, мистер Лумис. Лейтенант-коммандер Спок».

***

Нийоте снилось, что она летит. Без реактивных сапог и без ранца, свободно, как живая самоуправляемая торпеда… или как планирующая птица. Если она взмахивала тонкими руками, её полёт ускорялся. Небо было ясным, воздух ― прозрачным, высота ― упоительной. «Как хорошо, ― подумала Нийота, ― если бы и Спок был здесь».

Спок был здесь. Нийота нащупала во сне оберег с синим камешком, зажала его в ладони ― и полетела во сне дальше, ни о чём не беспокоясь, ничего не страшась.

______________________________  
* Сестра Нийоты  
** Сорт испанского винограда, из которого изготавливают красное вино   
*** Понятие-Дисциплина-Мыслительный процесс   
**** Брамс, вальс Ля бемоль мажор  
***** Любимая (вулк.)  
****** Вулканское обращение к существу смешанного пола


End file.
